1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more particularly to a flexible mirror that may be bent into various complex configurations by the user, thus creating numerous distorted images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mirror of this invention is of the general type usually found in amusement parks wherein a large mirror having one or more concave and/or convex undulations is arranged to reflect a highly distorted image of a person. The person may be made to appear grotesquely short or tall, fat or thin, or some combination thereof. The image may be made to vary by moving toward or away from the mirror, thus changing the focal point. The typical amusement park mirror, however, has a rigid construction which reflects the same type of image in all cases, depending upon the position of the object (person) reflected therein. Consequently, many amusement parks have two or more such mirrors arranged side-by-side, each having a different configuration so as to reflect a differently-distorted image.
It is also known in the art to provide amusement devices of the aforementioned type in which the mirror is constructed of a flexible material and is arranged to be bent into a plurality of different configurations, thus permitting the distorted image to be varied as desired by the user. Such devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,157 to Zitter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,753 to Neubauer. The flexible mirrors of these prior art devices, however, are mounted in rigid frames which limit the manner and degree to which such mirrors may be bent.